Mark Surge
Mark Surge, also known as "The Livewire", is a member of Hero Factory Alpha Team. Biography Early Life Mark Surge was created in the Assembly Tower along with William Furno and Natalie Breez, whom he became good friends with. All three of them were assigned to work under the guide of the Alpha Team. ''Rise of the Rookies When the Alpha Team was dispatched to Merak 9, Surge and Breez rushed to the Mission Control to watch the battle. Though they were told by Zib to stay silent, Surge complained about how Stormer was treating Furno. The two Rookies later met up with Furno in the Training Sphere, who noted how Stormer demanded perfection and how he would earn his respect someday. After Furno's Core was recharged due to exhausting himself in the sphere, Surge and the team were planned by Stormer to go on a training mission to sharpen their skills. However, the Alpha Team leader received a transmission about an attack at the Explosives Plant on Lemus 2 and was forced to respond. In the middle of the battle, Stormer was downed by XPlode and Rotor. Furno decided to take care of the duo himself, and called the Furno Bike to the battle. Surge managed to stop XPlode from defeating the Hero with explosives, and Furno managed to capture Rotor. When Corroder attacked the construction site where Penitentiary 1331 was being built on Tantalus 5, Surge was on scene along with Bulk, Stringer, and Breez. Surge ran to aid Bulk and Stringer, but Corroder blasted acid at a metal girder above him and dropped the rubble on Surge. Bulk shoved the rookie out of the way and was pinned under the rubble. Surge attempted to excavate Bulk, but the metal was too heavy for him to move. Stringer, Surge, and Bulk linked cores to form a Hero Cell to protect themselves from Corroder until Furno arrived to defeat the villain. Eventually, they were able to dig Bulk out. Surge, Breez, Furno, and Stormer traveled to Mekron City to meet with Chief Drax. Stormer entered the precinct first, and was attacked by Drax, who appeared to have gone mad. Stormer easily cuffed Drax, but the maddened police chief sent out guard robots to gun the Heroes down. Surge and his rookie friends attempted to shoot them down, but were not very accurate and Stormer took them out instead. Meltdown then crashed through the wall, and sprayed Stormer with acid. The villain grappled out of the scene, and while Surge and his friends tried to shoot him down, they missed. Upon returning to Hero Factory, it was revealed that Meltdown's radioactive sludge contained nanobots capable of hijacking a robot's systems. Stormer went berserk and escaped into Makuhero City. Furno followed the Alpha Leader, while Surge, Breez, Stringer, and Bulk traveled to Lunar Tratix to collect an ingredient capable of destroying the nanobots. Upon arriving, the group was attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. While Bulk and Stringer distracted the Tratix Reptoid, Breez found the ingredient. However, the snakelike beast then focused on her, preparing to strike. Surge grabbed its attention in her place. The creature picked Surge up in its tail and prepared to eat him, but Breez used her powers of speaking with animals to make it drop him. The team then returned to Hero Factory and administered the antidote to Stormer, curing him. .]] Surge and his comrades were playing with Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings when Professor Nathaniel Zib appeared. Zib gave them new armor and Particle Separators and sent them to aid Stormer, Stringer, and Bulk in New Stellac City, where the Heroes were battling Thunder and Corroder. Surge was launched in a Hero Pod to the scene, but as he, Furno, and Breez emerged, XPlode and Meltdown appeared as well. Suddenly, Von Nebula opened a black hole in the sky and sucked up the Heroes' weapons, including Surge's Lightning Shooter and Shield. Stormer and Furno leapt into the black hole to combat Von Nebula, and Surge and the rest of the Heroes used the Particle Distorters to evade the villains' attacks and stun them. The villains were taken into custody, Von Nebula was sucked into his own Black Hole Orb Staff, and Surge returned to the Hero Factory in triumph. ''Ordeal of Fire Due to his work in New Stellac City, Surge and his comrades were promoted to full Hero status. Surge and the rest of the Alpha Team were recently sent on a mission to defend Tanker Station from the Fire Lord’s minions. He tried to take on Drilldozer alongside Furno, Breez, and Stormer only to find their weapons were incapable of damaging the henchbot's armor. Though the workers managed to escape to safety, the Heroes suffered a terrible defeat, and were forced to leave behind Surge, who had offered to hold off the villains by himself. Stormer, Breez, and Furno were later upgraded to 2.0 status, and returned to Tanker Station 22, where they found Surge. Personality Mark Surge is a competitive but clumsy rookie on the Hero Factory Alpha Team. His clumsiness leads to problems when landing his Hero Pod, but he uses and manipulates his armor, electrical shield and lightning weapons with incredible skill to make up for it. Surge has an electric, hot-tempered personality that can sometimes get him into trouble. However, his hot shot personality hides a secret. Deep down, Surge is convinced that he was built with a flaw, and that he will one day turn to the side of evil. Much like other rookie heroes, Surge has some new, experimental parts. Full of good intentions, he is a strong and fast fighter, but his lack of experience keeps him from harnessing this properly. Appearance Mark Surge initially had blue and silver armor, as well as translucent green eyes and a translucent yellow Hero Core. In Surge’s new form, he has blue and white armor, while his eyes and Hero Core are now colored lime. He’s armed with headgear fitted with long-distance thermo-scope and built-in motion sensor, which he uses to take aim with his weapon. Weapons He was equipped with twin lightning shooter and shields, weapons that could shoot a powerful bolt of lightning. These weapons were later sucked into a black hole during a fight in New Stellac City, though he eventually got them back. Surge's current weapon is an Ice Spear Blaster that launches icicles over long distances. Set Information Mark Surge was released as one of the Hero Factory canister sets in July 2010. His product number was 7169, and contained 19 pieces. Mark Surge was re-released in January 2011 as one of the six canister sets. The set was sold under the name “Surge 2.0”, as were the other canister sets of that time. His product number was 2141 and contained 30 pieces. His parts could be combined with Nex 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis'' *''Trials of Furno'' *''Core Crisis'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Gallery External Links *Mark Surge Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team